


A Job's a Job

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [1]
Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it wasn't quite what he expected.  Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job's a Job

It was like having grandparents, he supposed. He got tired of hot pot, but the thing about the Wainthropps was that he always knew that at least there'd be something on the table, even if it meant that all three of them had scant portions.

Once a week he got paid, and once a week he handed Robert a check for room and board in return, like an formal pantomime of employment. But paychecks or not, he never quite felt like an employee. Especially not at the breakfast table, when Mrs. Wainthropp generally asked whether he'd washed behind his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/174783.html


End file.
